


October 31: Free Day #9

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Free day, Kinktober 2019, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rita and Amanda's wedding night.





	October 31: Free Day #9

"Oh, my god," Amanda says, flopping onto the King-sized bed in the honeymoon suite. "I am so fucking tired I could die."

Rita laughs tiredly and drops on the bed next to Amanda. "I can't believe I thought a smaller wedding would mean things wouldn't be exhausting."

"Hey, we tried," Amanda says, levering herself up on her elbows. She looks down at herself and sighs. "I'm gonna have to stand up to get out of my dress, aren't I?"

"Afraid so," Rita replies, standing herself. "But at least your wife is here to unzip you."

Amanda beams, leaning in to kiss Rita. "My wife," she says. 

"My wife," Rita replies. She stands and offers Amanda her hand. Amanda turns, and Rita unzips her dress, then pushes the straps off her shoulders. "Oh," she says when she gets a look at Amanda's underwear. The bra is a simple, white strapless bra, but the panties are bright pink with "Property of My Wife" stamped on the back in gold letters. 

"Fuck," Amanda says, turning to face Rita as she removes her bra. "I completely forgot I had them on. I was gonna surprise you."

"I'm definitely surprised," Rita replies. She snaps the lacy elastic band of the panties. "Where did you even find them?"

"Sonny got them for me," Amanda says.

Rita laughs. "Of course." She turns and lifts her hair off her neck. "Do the honors? Sorry to say I did not get fun underwear for our wedding night."

"Well, these are really good for our whole marriage," Amanda says as she unzips Rita's dress. 

"That's true," Rita says as she pulls her arms from the sleeves of her dress and lets it puddle to the floor. She's in white, polka dot briefs, and she smiles when Amanda immediately traces a square between four of the dots. 

"These are my favorite," she says, smiling at Rita. "Did you pick them out just for me?"

"I did," Rita says. She takes off her earrings and bracelet and watches Amanda remove her own jewelry. "I hate to say it," she says as Amanda pulls on one of Rita's old T-shirts that she stole ages ago, "But I think I'm too tired for wedding night sex."

Amanda laughs and leans against her, kissing Rita's breast and cupping it so it'll bounce when she moves her hand. "I hate to say it, but I think I agree with you."

"Let's order champagne from room service and watch a movie," Rita says. 

"We can toast to a very lazy start to our marriage," Amanda replies.

Rita kisses her, holding her face in her hands and breaking the kiss with a series of smaller, lingering kisses. "I love it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely not trolling Mforpaul except that I am. She can't get mad. There IS a bouncing boob.


End file.
